Alice and Harry Potter: A twin Story year 1
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Harry are twins who get sent to live with their relatives. On their eleventh birthday they get the chance to leave. At Hogwarts they meet new friends. What adventures will they get into during their first year?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The Twins Who Lived

On the morning of November first Vernon Dursely was heading to his car. While he was backing out of the driveway he noticed a tabby cat reading a map. After a few minutes he turned his attention back to the road. What he didn't know is that, that won't be the only strange thing he would see. He drove all the way to Grummings where he works.

Petunia Dursley was feeding her one-year-old son Dudley. He didn't want to eat his breakfast so he threw most of it onto the white walls. It took Petunia about an hour to feed him and another to get him cleaned up and changed. Finally they were headed to the park until around lunchtime. The tabby cat was now watching them. It knew that Petunia and Dudley would be home around noon.

It was lunchtime for Vernon, so he headed across the street to get himself a sandwich. On his way across he saw at least three different groups of people in a circle talking quietly. He only caught three phrases. The first one was "'The twins are all alone.'" the next one was "'Last night was so tragic for the twins." Third one was "' Harry and Alice Potter made you know who disappear.'"

Vernon froze when he heard Harry and Alice's names. However, he just ignored it and headed back to work. While he was eating he kept on seeing owls flying in daylight. He turned his chair around so that his back was facing the window. From then on he worked until he had to leave.

Petunia and Dudley were on their ay home from the park. The one-year-old boy was already screaming at his mother. He wanted sweets. However, they didn't know that the tabby cat was still watching them. It was as stiff as a rock. The cat still didn't move even when the two Dursley's went inside the house. What they didn't know was that the tabby cat was going to be there all day long.

Vernon was on his way home by five o'clock in the afternoon. He kept on seeing owls flying in daylight. He tried not to pay attention to them, but he just couldn't help it. About an hour or so later he finally pulled into the driveway of number four Privet Drive. He slowly got out of the car and out of the corner of his eye he could see the cat sitting there.

He just headed right into the house. Petunia was already starting dinner. Dudley was whining like usual. He hadn't stopped since lunchtime. Vernon knew not to talk about his wife's sister Lily. The dinner table was quiet because no one made a sound not even Dudley. Once dinner was done the dishes were watched and Dudley was put to bed. Petunia was in the bathroom getting herself ready for bed while Vernon was already in bed.

When Petunia came out her husband got up the courage to ask a question. "Petunia, you haven't heard from sister lately have you?"

"No, why?" she snapped.

There was no more conversation after that. Both of them sat in bed silently reading. What they didn't notice of what was going on outside. "Goodnight Petunia dear."

Outside Professor Albus Dumbledore was outside on the dark quiet street. In his hand he was holding what looked like a lighter. Instead it took out all the lights on the street. He noticed the tabby cat and he smiled. "I should've known that you'd be here professor McGonagall."

The cat that once was sitting on the sidewalk was now a woman. "Albus, you can't possibly think that the twins would be happy here. I been watching them all day and they are the worst sort of muggles, imaginable."

"All day, Minerva. Why wouldn't you out celebrating the downfall of you know who. It also was a tragic night as well."

"It's true then Lily and James Potter are dead?"

"I'm afraid so Professor."

"Who is bringing the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Off in the distance they heard a rumble sound. A motorcycle came into view. It landed with a thump on the pavement. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening Hagrid."

"Both of them fell asleep just as we were flying over London. Before you ask young Sirius Black lent me the bike."

"Were there any problems, Hagrid?"

"No, but of course Sirius Black wanted to take them since he is their godfather. I told him no because I have me orders from Professor Dumbledore."

The two professors and Hagrid walked up the street towards the house where the twins would be living. Professor McGonagall still didn't trust the Dursleys one bit. She knew that she would be able to change Albus's mind. They walked up the path of number four privet drive. At the door Professor Dumbledore placed Harry down first on the mat and Alice was place afterwards. A letter was set in between them over their blankets. "Good luck Alice and Harry Potter."

The twins wouldn't have long to sleep because of Petunia's scream when she put out the milk bottles in the morning. Her scream made little Alice wake up and begin crying. Little Harry just woke up, but didn't cry. Vernon came running when he heard the noise coming from the door. He just stared at the two babies. Alice and Harry Potter would never know what happened that night. People everywhere would raise their glasses saying to Alice and Harry Potter the twins who lived.

For the first few days Aunt Petunia was making a room for the twins under the stairs. Alice was actually fed for the first two weeks, but then she would have to feed herself. Harry was fed for the first three weeks. His sister was small already and she was just going to get skinny. He was very worried about her health. Somehow both Alice and Harry were able to feed themselves. Their Aunt and Uncle never knew how the twins were getting food.

By the time Alice and Harry's second birthday came along they had begun a few choirs. Their punishment was the same every time if they didn't do anything right. Their cousin Dudley would inflict his own punishment. It would usually involve beating them up. Since Harry was three minutes older than Alice he would protect her the best that he could. By the end of the week both of them had bruises. Dudley would make both Alice and Harry drop the plates several times.

Each time the plates were dropped both of them were sent to the cupboard under the stairs. They wouldn't get any food for the rest of the day. Tears were streaming down Alice's face. She was terrified of her bigger and meaner cousin. Harry wanted to comfort his sister so badly, but he was also afraid of Dudley. Harry wasn't as scared of Dudley as Alice was though.

Whenever Harry and Alice's birthday would come along it would be ignored. They would get left behind at Mrs. Figs house every time Dudley had a birthday. She was an older woman who loved cats. However, she had a secret that she couldn't tell anyone including the twins. Would they get lucky and be able to get away from privet drive? The time came at Harry and Alice's eleventh birthday. Letters were coming for them all week, but the letters would get destroyed.


	2. Keeper of Keys

Chapter one- The Twins Who Lived

On the morning of November first Vernon Dursely was heading to his car. While he was backing out of the driveway he noticed a tabby cat reading a map. After a few minutes he turned his attention back to the road. What he didn't know is that, that won't be the only strange thing he would see. He drove all the way to Grummings where he works.

Petunia Dursley was feeding her one-year-old son Dudley. He didn't want to eat his breakfast so he threw most of it onto the white walls. It took Petunia about an hour to feed him and another to get him cleaned up and changed. Finally they were headed to the park until around lunchtime. The tabby cat was now watching them. It knew that Petunia and Dudley would be home around noon.

It was lunchtime for Vernon, so he headed across the street to get himself a sandwich. On his way across he saw at least three different groups of people in a circle talking quietly. He only caught three phrases. The first one was "'The twins are all alone.'" the next one was "'Last night was so tragic for the twins." Third one was "' Harry and Alice Potter made you know who disappear.'"

Vernon froze when he heard Harry and Alice's names. However, he just ignored it and headed back to work. While he was eating he kept on seeing owls flying in daylight. He turned his chair around so that his back was facing the window. From then on he worked until he had to leave.

Petunia and Dudley were on their ay home from the park. The one-year-old boy was already screaming at his mother. He wanted sweets. However, they didn't know that the tabby cat was still watching them. It was as stiff as a rock. The cat still didn't move even when the two Dursley's went inside the house. What they didn't know was that the tabby cat was going to be there all day long.

Vernon was on his way home by five o'clock in the afternoon. He kept on seeing owls flying in daylight. He tried not to pay attention to them, but he just couldn't help it. About an hour or so later he finally pulled into the driveway of number four Privet Drive. He slowly got out of the car and out of the corner of his eye he could see the cat sitting there.

He just headed right into the house. Petunia was already starting dinner. Dudley was whining like usual. He hadn't stopped since lunchtime. Vernon knew not to talk about his wife's sister Lily. The dinner table was quiet because no one made a sound not even Dudley. Once dinner was done the dishes were watched and Dudley was put to bed. Petunia was in the bathroom getting herself ready for bed while Vernon was already in bed.

When Petunia came out her husband got up the courage to ask a question. "Petunia, you haven't heard from sister lately have you?"

"No, why?" she snapped.

There was no more conversation after that. Both of them sat in bed silently reading. What they didn't notice of what was going on outside. "Goodnight Petunia dear."

Outside Professor Albus Dumbledore was outside on the dark quiet street. In his hand he was holding what looked like a lighter. Instead it took out all the lights on the street. He noticed the tabby cat and he smiled. "I should've known that you'd be here professor McGonagall."

The cat that once was sitting on the sidewalk was now a woman. "Albus, you can't possibly think that the twins would be happy here. I been watching them all day and they are the worst sort of muggles, imaginable."

"All day, Minerva. Why wouldn't you out celebrating the downfall of you know who. It also was a tragic night as well."

"It's true then Lily and James Potter are dead?"

"I'm afraid so Professor."

"Who is bringing the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Off in the distance they heard a rumble sound. A motorcycle came into view. It landed with a thump on the pavement. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening Hagrid."

"Both of them fell asleep just as we were flying over London. Before you ask young Sirius Black lent me the bike."

"Were there any problems, Hagrid?"

"No, but of course Sirius Black wanted to take them since he is their godfather. I told him no because I have me orders from Professor Dumbledore."

The two professors and Hagrid walked up the street towards the house where the twins would be living. Professor McGonagall still didn't trust the Dursleys one bit. She knew that she would be able to change Albus's mind. They walked up the path of number four privet drive. At the door Professor Dumbledore placed Harry down first on the mat and Alice was place afterwards. A letter was set in between them over their blankets. "Good luck Alice and Harry Potter."

The twins wouldn't have long to sleep because of Petunia's scream when she put out the milk bottles in the morning. Her scream made little Alice wake up and begin crying. Little Harry just woke up, but didn't cry. Vernon came running when he heard the noise coming from the door. He just stared at the two babies. Alice and Harry Potter would never know what happened that night. People everywhere would raise their glasses saying to Alice and Harry Potter the twins who lived.

For the first few days Aunt Petunia was making a room for the twins under the stairs. Alice was actually fed for the first two weeks, but then she would have to feed herself. Harry was fed for the first three weeks. His sister was small already and she was just going to get skinny. He was very worried about her health. Somehow both Alice and Harry were able to feed themselves. Their Aunt and Uncle never knew how the twins were getting food.

By the time Alice and Harry's second birthday came along they had begun a few choirs. Their punishment was the same every time if they didn't do anything right. Their cousin Dudley would inflict his own punishment. It would usually involve beating them up. Since Harry was three minutes older than Alice he would protect her the best that he could. By the end of the week both of them had bruises. Dudley would make both Alice and Harry drop the plates several times.

Each time the plates were dropped both of them were sent to the cupboard under the stairs. They wouldn't get any food for the rest of the day. Tears were streaming down Alice's face. She was terrified of her bigger and meaner cousin. Harry wanted to comfort his sister so badly, but he was also afraid of Dudley. Harry wasn't as scared of Dudley as Alice was though.

Whenever Harry and Alice's birthday would come along it would be ignored. They would get left behind at Mrs. Figg house every time Dudley had a birthday. She was an older woman who loved cats. However, she had a secret that she couldn't tell anyone including the twins. Would they get lucky and be able to get away from privet drive? The time came at Harry and Alice's eleventh birthday. Letters were coming for them all week, but the letters would get destroyed.

Chapter two- Keeper of the keys

Uncle Vernon had told his family that they were going to get away from the house. It didn't take long for everyone to get into the car. Alice was squeezed in the middle beside a very chubby Dudley and her almost as skinny twin brother. She knew that it took her a lot of courage just to sit next to her cousin. It was raining already, which wasn't pleasant.

After an hour or so of Uncle Vernon driving around. He finally stopped at what looked like a rocky shore. It was now a torrential downpour. He hurried everyone out of the car. Alice was the last one to get out of the car. Not only because she was in the middle, she could hardly breathe from having to sit next to Dudley. She hurried out as fast as her little legs could carry her. It earned her a slap across the face. She had been beaten up so many times for very little reasons. A single tear rolled slowly down her now read cheek.

Within a few minutes all five of them were in a small wooden boat. They were heading to a small broken down house on rocks in the middle of the sea. Inside the house wasn't much better than outside. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the only bed upstairs. Dudley got the couch and Alice and Harry got the dirty floor. All they had was a thin blanket. So they cuddled up together in order to stay warm. Alice drew a birthday cake on the floor with eleven candles. Both twins looked at Dudley's watch to watch the time. As soon as the black watch chimed midnight both Alice and Harry blew out the candles.

It wasn't long before they heard a loud bang. Both of them sat up startled. They clung together in fright. The second bang woke up Dudley. The third was the loudest of all. The door was pushed off its hinges. A huge man came through and said, "Sorry about that." He picked the door up and set it back into its place. At first he looked at Dudley thinking that he was Harry, but after a few moments knew that he wasn't. The huge guy finally found the two whom he was looking for. "Hello, Alice and Harry. I got something for you." He handed the twins a letter one for each of them.

Harry's opened his first. At first he skimmed through it, but then he read it trough more slowly. Alice opened hers second.

Dear Ms. A Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the second page and look at the equipment. We await you owl by no later than July 31st. You are allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a toad. First years are not allowed their own broom.

Yours Truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

Alice looked at her equipment list. She knew now that she wasn't normal. "Alice, Harry my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am keeper of keys and the grounds at Hogwarts. I am here to take you two to get you things."

"Hagrid, what happened to our parents?" Alice asked.

"It's a long story, Alice. They were killed by a man on Halloween."

Alice and Harry stared at each other. They wanted to know who killed their parents. "Maybe if you wrote it down," Harry suggested.

"Nah can't spell it. He's name was Voldemort." Hagrid shivered as he said the name. "Alice is a witch and you Harry is a wizard. You two are going to go to the finest school with the finest headmaster that Hogwarts have ever seen Albus Dumbledore."

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOMEONE TO TEACH THEM A MAGIC TRICK!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" Hagrid boomed back. He then pointed his pink umbrella at Dudley and tail grew out from his lower back.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three- Diagon Alley

Alice, Hagrid, and Harry all left the shack in the middle of the sea. They crossed the rough seas and headed to the main land. It was still raining hard. Both twins will be more special than anyone else. Hagrid took them to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't only a tavern, but an inn as well. Tom the bartender brought them food to eat and something to drink.

The next day Hagrid took Alice and Harry to Diagon Alley. The first place where they must go first is Gringotts the wizard bank. Alice walked next to Hagrid her fear slightly rising off from her. Her brother was more confident only because he was trying to be brave for his sister. Hagrid went to the front desk. "May I help you, Hagrid?"

"Alice and Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"Do they have their key?" the goblin asked.

Hagrid began to pull things out of his deep coat pockets. After a few minutes he finally found the key. He also pulled a letter out as well. He gave the letter to the goblin. "This is from Professor Dumbledore it's about you know what in vault you know which."

"Very well, Griphook will take the three of you."

A goblin came from the back. "Follow me."

Alice, Hagrid, and Harry followed Griphook towards the vaults. They got on a cart that took the twins to their vault. "Will this thing slow down at some point?" Alice asked. Her voice was full of fear. She hated heights, but she wasn't afraid of them. As soon as she asked her question the cart slowed down.

"Vault 278. Key please." Hagrid handed Griphook the golden key as he held onto the lamp. After a few minutes they traded back. Alice looked in and saw the piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

Alice pilled several gold, silver, and bronze coins in a small yellow bag. Harry did the same, but he put the coins in a green bag. The four of them got back onto the cart once again. It started slow, but it sped up after about a moment. Alice closed her eyes. Once the cart slowed down again Harry whispered into his sister's eyes, "Alice you can open you eyes now."

"Vault 713."

Griphook took his nail on his winkled finger to the vault door and made a vertical cut. Slowly to door swung open. A small package wrapped in brown paper sat in the middle. Hagrid took it out and put it into one of his many pockets. Back on to the cart for the last time, hopefully. Alice hated the speed of the cart. No too long after they walked out of Gringotts.

The first shop that Alice and harry went to was Flourish and Blots to get their books for the year. About ten or so minutes later they walked out and headed to the cauldron shop. They both got black cauldrons size 2. Now their books are easier to carry. After they got their uniforms regular and winter. They also got dragon hide gloves. Next they went to get their equipment for all classes. Then they decided to get their wands.

The shop was very narrow. The shelves were covered in boxes of wands. The owner of the shop came out. As soon as he saw Alice and Harry he gasped. "I wondered when I would be seeing you two. Let's see Mr. Potter should go first since he's older."

After trying so many wands he finally got his. His wand was willow with a phoenix feather core and 11". Alice's turn was up. She only had to try three wands. Her wand was Ebony with a phoenix feather core and 11.5". They paid six gallons each. They left the store with each with new wands. The last place they went is to the owl emporium.

Harry picked out a beautiful snowy owl. He named her Hedwig. Alice picked out a gentle and gorgeous brown owl. She named her Venus. Instead of going back to their Aunt and Uncles both of them decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days. Harry only wanted Alice to safe from Dudley's beatings. She was still healing from the most recent beating that he gave her.

All of a sudden Alice's face went blank as her green eyes glazed over. Harry knew at once what was happening. She was having a vision. He waited patiently for his sister's vision to end. When it did, he could tell that she was afraid of something. "Alice, what did you see?" He pushed her long smooth black hair out of her face.

"We are in for an adventure this year. The end of my vision was unclear because I couldn't see what happened or where we were."

**Please Review. Do you think that Jasper and Rosalie should be a muggleborn, a half-blood, or a pure blood? I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four- Aboard the Hogwarts Express

September 1st came along so fast. Alice and Harry got themselves to King Cross with no problem. Now all they needed to do was to find the platform, which was nowhere to be seen. They found platforms nine and ten, but not platform 9 and ¾. Luckily they had almost an hour to get onto the train. They saw a red haired family moving past them and stopping right ahead of them. They hurried after them.

"Excuse me, how do you get on to the platform?" Harry asked politely.

"All you have to do is to walk straight at the wall. Do it at a run and don't stop because you'll go right through. Why don't you two go before Ron?"

Alice took the chance to become a little braver than she was. She went right through the barrier. She pushed her trolley toward the train. Harry came through behind her. Two red head twins helped them get their trolleys on the train. They got their own compartment. They decided to stay on the train so it would be easier. The red headed twins were named Fred and George Weasley. "Thanks so much Fred and George."

"You're welcome." They left the compartment.

Harry turned to look at his sister. He noticed that she was rather quiet. "Are you alright, Ali?"

She shook her head instead of answering. She doesn't talk much when she's both shy and scared. The compartment door opened and three people came in. two of them were blond and the other one was a red head. "Hi I am Ron. You must be Alice and Harry Potter."

"Yes, we are. Who are you two?" Harry asked the two blonds.

"My name is Jasper and this is my twin sister Rosalie."

"My name is Alice and this is my twin brother Harry." She spoke for the first time since they got onto the train. However, her voice was just a whisper. Only Harry knew that his sister had just had a small panic attack.

"Alice, I need you too breathe okay." She slowly nodded her head. "Good now just take a deep breath." She inhaled and exhaled.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine in a few minutes. She just needs to breathe slowly for a few minutes."

Within a few minutes Alice was back to normal. "I'm fine, Harry. It's nice to meet you Jasper, Ron, and Rosalie." She smiled her warm smile. She was back to her usual self again. However, the sparkle in her eyes wasn't a bright as it was when she was small. Her bruises were hidden beneath her clothes that she was wearing.

No one else in the compartment knew what had just happened to Alice. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:00 on the dot. The train began to move out of the station. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie became friends immediately and so did Harry and Ron. Alice and Jasper were best friends though. She felt clam all of a sudden, which was nice to feel for once. She usually felt scared when she was when was with her cousin.

Alice wanted to get to know Jasper better so she asked him a question under her breath. "Jasper, why don't tell me a few things about you?"

"Well, I am a muggleborn, but Rosalie is a Pureblood. I don't know how that works. We are twins though. What else do you want to know?"

"What do your parents do for a living?"

Before he could answer a girl with bushy hair and a scared looking boy stopped at the compartment door. "Has anyone seen a toad Neville has lost one?"

Alice shook her head no. "I'll keep a look out for a toad though."

The girl came into the compartment. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Oh are you doing magic let's see then."

Ron's spell did not do anything to the rat. Alice decided to say something at that point. "I'm Alice Potter and this is my brother Harry."

"Really, I've read all about you. I tried a few simple spells myself, but they work for me." Hermione bragged. She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and fixed them. "Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my twin sister Rosalie."

"I'm Ronald Weasley."

"Pleasure it's almost time to change." She left with Neville.

Alice stared at the others in her compartment. She was wondering what was that all about. As she was wondering a witch pushing a snack cart stopped in front of the compartment glass doors. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"One of everything please." Harry said.

She nodded, "That'll be eleven sickles please." Harry handed her the money.

The five of them shared the food that Harry bought for them. Alice picked up a chocolate frog. Once she opened the box the frog jumped out and left out the window. She looked down and saw a card on the bottom. The wizard on the card was Albus Dumbledore. She turned to look at the back and saw that there was writing on the back. When she looked at the front again the picture was gone. "He's gone."

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day can you?" Ron asked.

"Alice in the wizarding world the pictures can move, Alice. It's okay you didn't know." Rosalie explained.

While they were eating three completely different boys came in. "So it's true then people were saying on the train Alice and Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle. No need to ask you yours. You must be a Weasley." He looked at Jasper and Rosalie. "Who are you two though?"

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie. You better leave now, Malfoy."

"The strange twins. One is a muggleborn and the other is a pureblood. I have no idea how that works."

"Leave us alone, Malfoy now!"

The three mean boys let the compartment. Alice was once again all quiet. Harry knew that his sister must be scared because he knew that she wasn't shy in front of the three scary looking boys. "Alice you need to breathe for me. I don't want you to go into another panic attack mode. I don't like it when you have panic attacks. So please breathe for me."

Alice took a deep breath, but she still didn't move very much. After a few more minutes of her friends and brother waiting, Alice finally began to move. "Are you alright, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, Jazz."

"Jazz, I like it, but if you can call me Jazz then I can call you Ali if that's okay."

She smiled happily. "That's fine with me, although Harry also calls me Ali."

The rest of the ride Fred and George visited once. "Told you we saw the Potter twins."

Alice's lightning bolt scar was on her left of her forehead. Harry's was on his right, although they were both right-handed. The Weasley twins left the compartment. All of a sudden Alice's eyes glazed over and her face was blank. She was having a vision. "Is she okay?" she heard someone asked.

Once she came out of her vision she blinked. "Alice, what did you see?"

"All I see is a feast and it will happen in a few hours so it's soon."

"What table were you sitting at?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Jasper, Ron, and I were sitting at the table with Fred and George. Rosalie, however, was sitting at a different table."

"Do you know what table I was sitting at?" Alice shook her head.

Finally the train began slow as night approached. They were told to keep their trunks and owls on the train because they would be taken into the castle separately. Alice, Harry, Jasper, Ron, and Rosalie left the compartment together. They were off the train within minutes. Alice and Harry saw Hagrid waiting for the first years.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Hi, Harry and Alice. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Alice whispered.

All the first years followed Hagrid to boats. They were going to be crossing the black lake in small wooden boats. There were four to a boat. Alice, Harry, Ron, and Jasper were all together. Rosalie was with Hermione and Neville and a girl named Bella. About ten minutes later they reached rocks and they got out of the boats. Alice was clinging to Harry. She was clearing scared of water.

**Review Please. As you know I don't Own Twilight or Harry Potter, which I did, but I don't. What house should Rosalie be in? **


	5. The Sorting

Chapter Five- The Sorting

They walked through two big oak front doors. The first years all followed Hagrid into the castle. A strict looking woman was waiting for them. "The first years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

Alice and the rest of the first years followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the great hall. She stopped them right in front of another set of oak doors. The first years were all confuse to what was going on right then. "What is going on?" asked one first year.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes. While you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking you'll lose points. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I suggest that you freshen up a little while you are waiting."

She left them alone for a few moments. They saw all sorts of ghosts. One told them that he was happy to see new first years. "I wonder how we are going to be sorted." Alice whispered.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. The only ones that heard her were Harry, Jasper, Rosalie, and Ron. Neither of them knew the answer. Of course Alice wasn't the only one who was so nervous that she was shaking. However, she was the only that was shaking. Harry noticed straight away. "Alice, you need to breathe. It's okay to be nervous, we all are believe me."

Within seconds she felt calm. She looked towards Jasper who was staring at her. It turns out that she wasn't the only one with a special gift. Not even Rosalie knew what it was though because he never told her what it was. Harry finally got his sister to stop shaking. Even though she was calm she was still shaking a few moments after.

Professor McGonagall was back. "We're ready for you now. Please follow me."

All the first years followed her into the hall. There were four long tables in the great hall. The ceiling looked like the night sky and candles were floating in mid-air. There was a stool sitting in front the rest of the school. There was an old hat sitting on the wooden stool. To the first years surprise beside Alice the brim of the hat opened and began to sing. By the last line of the song, which was "For I am the thinking cap so let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall opened a scroll and called said, "When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah walked up to the stool. The hat was placed onto her head. A minute later the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" she ran forward towards the Hufflepuff table while they cheered.

"Bones, Susan."

A red headed girl walked forward she was also placed into Hufflepuff. Terry Boot became the first Ravenclaw. The sorting continued and Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. When a bronze hair boy was called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The bronze haired boy was called Edward Cullen. His brother Emmett was in Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked up eagerly. The hat took about thirty seconds to decide. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hale, Jasper!"

Jasper walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. Seconds after the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered. "Hale, Rosalie!"

Rosalie walked up to the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Both Alice and Harry waited for their names to be called. Finally "Potter, Alice!" was called.

There were whispers going through out the hall. She walked slowly up to the stool. She heard whispers in her head. The hat took almost a minute to decide. "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran towards the Gryffindor table. The twins were chanted 'We got Alice Potter' twice.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool. The hat took a full minute to decide. Finally it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran to sit next to Alice while the twins were chanted, 'We got Potter' twice.

Finally it was Ron's turn to get sorted. He was sorted into Gryffindor. The girl Bella was sorted into Hufflepuff. The headmaster stood up and said three words before food appeared the gold plates. There was so much food that Alice didn't know what to start with. She wasn't use to all the food and neither was Harry. She took all that she could eat. Harry on the other hand took one of everything.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. This year the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Lastly no magic made be used between classes in the corridors. Thank you. Time for bed." He sat down again.

Percy Weasley the Gryffindor prefect led the first years toward Gryffindor tower. The tower was on the forth floor. Alice saw staircases above them moving. For once she didn't freeze up. She knew that the stairs wouldn't move on them because they needed to get to their tower. Percy stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Capias Draconis." Percy said.

The portrait swung open. Alice and Harry followed Percy into the common room. There was a roaring fire with red chairs and couches in front. There were also tables around the room. Jasper was right behind Alice so he kept her calm. No one noticed what was happening between the two. "Are you okay, Ali?" Harry whispered.

"Girls your dormitories are up and down to your left. Boys the same on our right."

Alice, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati went up the left staircase. Harry, Jasper, Ron, Seamus, and Neville went up the right staircase. The girls fell asleep fast, but the boys laid awake. Well at least Jasper laid awake for a few minutes before falling asleep. Finally he fell asleep. Harry was the last of the boys to fall asleep. Mostly it was because he was thinking about Alice. All that he wanted to do was to make sure that she was all right.

**Review Please! Should Harry or Alice be on the Quidditch team? **


	6. Classes Begin

Chapter Six- Classes Begin

The next morning Alice headed down to breakfast. Once she entered the great hall she saw very few students having breakfast. She sat down at the Gryffindor table. She got enough food to fill her plate. While she was eating Professor McGonagall handed Alice her class timetable. Just as she got her timetable, jasper sat down next to her. So Professor McGonagall gave his timetable as well.

After Alice and Jasper was finished their breakfast they headed to Transfiguration with the head of Gryffindor. They were early because they were the only ones there so far. Jasper was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a Gryffindor sweater and tie, and black robes. Alice on the other hand was wearing a plaid skirt, a white shirt, a grey sweater, a Gryffindor tie, and black robes.

The rest of the class arrived except for Harry and Ron. Professor McGonagall let them in. She introduced the class and within five or so minutes was having them take a few notes. While the class was taking notes Harry and Ron arrived. They saw a tabby cat sitting on the desk. Within seconds it transformed into Professor McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Please sit down boys. I don't want to turn Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch. So don't be late next time."

Alice's next class was Potions. Professor Snape hated Harry for some reason. However, Professor Snape liked Alice because he gave her ten points because she knew the answers to his questions. The rest of the class went by smoothly, although he took off a few points for now apparent reason. He doesn't like to aid Gryffindor too much, but for Alice's notes he gave her one of the highest mark in the class.

Her next class was Charms. In this class Professor Flickwick was the tiniest professor at Hogwarts. The first spell that he taught the class was the unlocking charm. Alice was one of the only ones to open her box. Jasper was the only other one to open his box. Their homework was to write an essay on the charm that they were learning for the week.

Alice headed to lunch with Jasper. While eating they looked at their classes for the afternoon. They had Herbology only for the afternoon. The two friends ate their lunch before heading towards the greenhouses. While they were walking Harry met up with them. "Hey, Ali. How are doing?"

"I'm fine, Harry,"

He nodded his head slowly up and down. Herbology was very interesting. It came to be Neville's favorite class even though it was the first class. This was only class he was actually good at. Very soon the fifty minutes were up and Harry and Alice headed back to the common room with Jasper. She wanted to start doing her homework straight away. She liked Herbology, but it wasn't her favorite class.

The first week of classes went by fast. Alice got very good marks on all of her homework. Her favorite classes were Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She also liked Potions only because it was fun to create the different types of potions. On Friday of her second week she had her first flying lesson. It was with the Slytherin's. She knew that they would try something.

Neville had brought his rememberall with him to class. Madam Hooch came into the courtyard. "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." The class did as they were told. Alice, Harry and surprisingly Jasper had their brooms in their hands first.

After a few minutes everyone had his or her brooms. All of a sudden Neville began to rise in the air. He went higher and higher. "Neville lean forward!" Alice called.

Neville fell to the ground and there was a cracking sound coming from his wrist. Madam Hooch ran forward and helped him up. "Oh dear a broken wrist." She turned to face the rest of the class. "Everyone is to keep their feed firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see anyone on their broom then they'll see themselves out of Hogwarts before you could say Quidditch."

The two left the courtyard. Draco Malfoy picked Neville's the rememberall. Malfoy then got onto his broom and flew into the sky. Alice went to follow him. Harry tried to stop her, but he knew that he couldn't. "Harry, aren't you going to stop your sister."

"I can't Jasper. Her vision has to play out."

They watched Alice catching the rememberall in her small hands. She landed softly on the grass. Professor McGonagall came out and called, "Alice Potter. Follow me."

She followed the Professor back inside. Alice knew what was going to happen. They stopped outside a classroom. "Professor you do know that I know what is going to happen."

"Wait here. Professor Vector could I barrow Wood for a moment please?"

Professor McGonagall led Alice and the boy to an empty classroom. "Professor what is going on?"

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker."

"Are you serious? Was that your fist time on a broom?" Alice nodded her head. " She's a natural. She'll need a good broom maybe a Nimbus 2000."

"I'll see what I can do." She turned to Alice. "I want to hear you training hard or I might change my mind about punishing you."

Alice nodded her head and she left the room. She went back outside towards the courtyard. Once there she saw her brother and her friends waiting for her. "Ali, what happened? Malfoy and his cronies were smirking when you left."

"I'm fine Harry. Guess what?"

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I've been made seeker."

"Seeker, but first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest player in a century."

"According to McGonagall."

Fred and George came up behind Alice. "Well done, Alice, Wood just told us. We are on the team to. Our positions are the beaters. Our job is make sure you don't get roughed up to bad." They left the group all alone. No one needed to know who was the seeker for Gryffindor. They decided to head down to visit Hagrid to tell him the good news.

It would only be a quick visit though because Alice wanted to finish her homework before the weekend. That is exactly what they did. "Alice, aren't you done with your homework?"

"I've just finished, Harry."

Two weeks later Alice got her new broom, which meant she would start training with the team. Her new broom was a Nimbus 2000. "Nice broom, Alice."

"Thanks, Jasper. I have training later today."

**Please Review. Should Jasper become a backup chaser? I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do. **


	7. Halloween

Chapter Seven- Halloween

Halloween morning came and Alice had been training a full month so far. All of her teammates were impressed with her. The three chasers were Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The two beaters were of course Fred and George Weasley and the keeper was Oliver Wood. Alice knew that she would not only have to train hard, but also do her homework. However, she would always get great marks on all of her essays.

Her class that afternoon was Charms. Surprisingly Harry was named back up seeker and Jasper was a back up chaser. Oliver Wood wanted to make sure that if anyone on his team got hurt then there would be a reserve. The team saw how great Alice was on her broomstick. She finally got out of her thoughts and headed towards Charms class. She knew the spell by heart that they were going to be learning today.

She got to the classroom within ten minutes. She was one of the first ones there. Harry, Jasper, and Ron were the only ones there besides Hermione. Alice knew that Hermione was smart, but not as smart as Alice was. She was very intelligent for her age. Draco Malfoy arrived, he was still angry that Alice got away with breaking the rules. All that he wanted to do was attack her. He knew with Harry and her friends there Draco wouldn't chance it. Finally the rest of the class showed up just in time.

Professor Flickwick waddled out of the classroom and let the class in. once the class was sitting down at desk he climbed up on a stack of books. "I hope that the three students who was able to open their boxes are able to perform the spell. Ms. Granger you first if you please."

Hermione waved her wand while saying the spell. "Windgardium Leviosa."

"Very good Ms. Granger, but please remember to focus more. Mr. Hale are you ready?'

Jasper nodded his head. "Windgardium Leviosa."

"Nicely done Mr. Hale please take ten points for Gryffindor. Ms. Potter are you ready."

"Yes professor. Windgardium Leviosa." The white feather rose into the air with ease. She did the spell the best out of everyone who tried.

"Wonderful Ms. Potter please take a well earned twenty points for Gryffindor. Now the rest of you please take out your wands and get into pairs to practice."

Jasper and Alice were together while Ron and Hermione were paired with each other. Harry and Seamus were together. By the end of the class, Seamus had blown up his feather. The four friends were walking out together. Hermione pushed passed them as she knocked into Harry. There were tears in her eyes. Alice knew that Ron had just insulted Hermione. Alice will look for her when there is free time.

By dinner Hermione still hadn't shown up. Alice even looked in her visions in order to help her find Hermione. All that her visions have shown her was that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom. She had locked herself in there and she was crying. Alice sat down next to Jasper. She glared at Ron. She was so angry with him that she couldn't bare to be near him. He then looked at her brother. "Why is your sister so mad at me?"

"Maybe because you insulted Hermione. Alice won't forgive you easily. It will take a lot to make it up to her. It's not healthy for her to be so mad at others. Her anger will just weaken her legs more. You have to make it up to her very quickly."

The opened suddenly and Professor Qurriell ran into the great hall. He was shouting, "TROLL in the Dungeons," over and over. "I though you needed to know." Then he fainted.

The whole hall erupted into screams. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Silence! Every one will please not panic. Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Percy Weasley quickly began to lead Gryffindor back to the tower on the seventh floor. Alice, Harry, Jasper, and Ron all realized that Hermione didn't know about the troll. They sneaked away to the second floor girl's lavatory. On their way there Alice saw Professor Snape heading towards the forbidden third floor. She knew exactly what he was going to do. She would never tell anyone what he was up to.

The troll was already heading into the girl's lavatory. They ran as fast as they could. Alice was slower then usual and Harry knew why. She also knew why her legs weren't as strong as before. It was because of how angry she was at Ron. She knew that she had to forgive him, but didn't know if she could. Finally with Harry's help she got there. "Hermione!" she screamed.

Hermione was already crawling away from the green troll. Harry, Jasper, and Ron were trying to distract it. Alice sat down in a corner of the room. She need to get her legs stronger and soon. All she had to do was to forgive Ron sooner rather then later. However, she would only forgive him if Hermione did. Alice was jumped out of her thoughts by the troll slamming to the ground. Harry was taking his wand out from the troll's nose.

Professor McGonagall, Qurriell, and Snape all came running in. Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw the troll knocked up on the floor. "Explain yourselves." She was only looking at Harry and Ron."

Before the two of boys could answer, Hermione interrupted. "It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll, I thought that I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Jasper, and Ron haven't found me I probably would be dead." She didn't mention Alice. She was still sitting in the corner.

"Be has it may gentlemen you were very lucky so five points would be awarded. Ms. Granger five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I suggest that all of you go back to Gryffindor common room. Mr. Potter please escort your sister up to Gryffindor tower as well. She gets ten points for not getting involved."

Hermione forgiven Ron and so did Alice. As she finally forgiven Ron, her legs began to get stronger, but very slowly. From that day on Hermione joined the golden four so now it was the Golden quintet. They finished the Halloween feast in the towers. After Alice finished her food her legs were finally back the their original strength.

**Please Review! I have a question for you. Should I have Ginny send a letter to Harry or Ron? Or both? **


	8. Quidditch

Chapter Eight- Quidditch

The Saturday after Halloween Alice would be playing in her first Quidditch match. She was already so nervous that she could have a panic attack seconds before the math begins. Hermione gave her a book called "Quidditch through the ages" a book from the library. Alice didn't tell anyone about her visions. The only person who knew about her visions was her brother Harry. Her visions are her secret was for her friends only and not anyone else.

Once Alice was done reading it gave it back to her friend. She wasn't as nervous as the week before the match. It was now the day before the match. Alice has Friday afternoons off so she could become more nervous mostly because of the bludgers. However, Oliver had told her that Fred and George Weasley were the best beaters and they wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew that her visions were useless when she was plying.

Saturday came with a light breeze, but little sunshine. The temperature was cool and crisp so it was a perfect day for a Quidditch match. Frost was slowly disappearing from the ground. It was mostly because of the sun was shining. However, it was still a chilly day. Alice couldn't eat her breakfast.

"Alice, you need your strength."

"I'm not hungry, Jasper."

"Just a bit of toast, Ali. You need to eat something. You are my sister and I know that your nervous, but you must eat something." Harry argued.

She shook her head slowly. She was so nervous that she couldn't eat anything. "Alice, you need your strength. Seekers always get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Ron."

At ten o'clock she headed down the pitch. She was already so nervous about the match in an hour or so. She went into the changing room to change. She then met the others in the main room. Fred and George had their bats already in their hands. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were waiting for Oliver to start his speech.

"Okay men."

"And Women," piped up Alicia.

"And women."

"This is it."

"The big one," added Fred.

"The moment that we are all waiting for," George said. "We know Oliver's speech by heart."

"Shut it you two. We must win."

All seven of them grabbed their broomsticks and headed out near the field. Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again. She headed out onto the field with the rest of the team. Lee Jordan who was commentating the match. "Here are the Gryffindor team, Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood." He had already introduced the Slytherin team.

After the captains shook hands Alice mounted her broom. She kicked off the ground and lifted into the air. Oliver flew in front of the three rings. Madam Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch before the big red ball called the quaffle. "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." She then released the quaffle into the air and the game began.

Lee Jordan thinks that Angelina Johnson is very attractive, but Professor McGonagall glared at him. He got back to the match. Gryffindor was in lead by thirty points. Alice saw a flicker of gold, but it was only a reflection of George Weasley's watch. That made Adrian Pusey drop the quaffle and Alicia grabbed it. She scored with ease. Marcus Flint blocked Alice, which made her almost fall off her broom. "Foul, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone. Angelina scores with a breeze."

All of a sudden Alice's broom stared to jerk all over the place. Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Jasper, and Ron all gasped. Harry was afraid that Alice would get hurt if she falls off her broom. Fred and George tried to help. Slytherin scored five times without anyone noticing. While Alice was trying to stay on her broom, Hermione raced to help her. Harry, Jasper, and Ron watched as Snape muttered the counter-course, but they thought that it was him who was cursing Alice's broom.

Finally Hermione reached the seat where Professor Snape was sitting, but in doing so knocked into Professor Qurriell. He fell over, which broke his eye contact on Alice. She sat fire to Snape's robes. In doing so it broke his eye contact.

Alice's broom stopped jerking all over the place. She was able to get control of her broom again. She saw the snitch within seconds. She dived towards it. However, instead of catching it in her hand, she swallowed it. She choked it out once she was on the ground. She held it up to show the crowd. Three quarters of the crowd cheered with happiness that Slytherin lost.

The five friends were walking with Hagrid. They were talking about the match a few hours ago. Alice didn't believe Harry when he told her that it was Snape who was cursing her broom. "Alice, are you listening to me? It was Snape who was cursing your broom."

"Harry, no it wasn't him who was cursing my broom. I know that you won't believe me if I told you who it was."

They now knew that the three-headed dog name is Fluffy. Hagrid told them that there is a secret between Professor Dumbledore and Nickolas Flamel. Hagrid knew that he shouldn't have said that. Now the golden quintet will be busy when trying to find out who Nickolas Flamel is. Hagrid went off back towards his wooden hut muttering to himself. Alice, Harry, Hermione, Jasper, and Ron all headed back towards Gryffindor Common room.

Fred and George had set up a party there with food from the kitchens. Some of the food came from Hogsmead. They partied until dinnertime. However, no one ate a lot mostly because they were already full from the party in Gryffindor tower. "Alice you were brilliant today." Harry was so happy that his sister was all right. He didn't know what he would do it he had lost her today.

**Please Review. Give me a character to put in the next few chapters.**

**Name:**

**Year:**

**House:**

**Gender: **


	9. CHristmas

Chapter Nine- Christmas at Hogwarts

November past by quickly and soon Professor McGonagall came around with a list of who was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. David McCabe a Hufflepuff 6th year decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. He only decided to stay at Hogwarts this year because his parents and his little sister was going to Spain to visit the oldest brother at the ministry there. David's little sister name is Alexandra and she will be coming to Hogwarts next year.

Alice, Harry, Jasper, and the four Weasley have decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. They didn't know about Rosalie though, although, Alice had seen her decision. She didn't tell anyone what her vision was about. She wanted to let Rosalie tell everyone herself. She doesn't usually keep her visions to herself, but this time she did. Harry came up to his sister, "Alice, what did you see in your last vision?"

"What vision, Harry?" she lied. It was the first time she had ever lied to her brother.

"Alice, please tell me the truth. I know that you lied to me. I'm your twin brother and I know you. What did you see?"

She sighed, "Fine, but Jasper's not going to like it. Rosalie's is going home for Christmas."

Jasper's mouth opened wide when he heard the news. "Alice how long have you known?"

"A couple weeks, Jazz. I'm so sorry, but she wanted to tell you herself." A few tears rolled down my cheek."

"It's okay, Ali. Please don't cry. Do you know when she's going home?"

"She's going home tomorrow, Jazz."

He slowly nodded his head slowly. She guessed that Rosalie never told him that she wasn't staying. "Ali, how come Rosalie never told me? How come you go quiet when you are scared or nervous? When you get angry why do your legs get weak?"

"I don't know why I have panic attacks. My legs get weak when I get angry because of an accident a few years ago. I don't know why Rosalie didn't tell you that she wasn't going home for the holidays."

"What accident, Alice?"

She looked at her brother as she froze slightly. She scared to tell her friend the truth. "It was something that our cousin did to her when she was seven years old. Ever since then whenever she gets angry her legs would get weak and in order for them to strong she has to forgive the person whom she is angry at."

"What did your cousin do to her?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it much. She didn't even tell me what Dudley did."

Alice went all -quiet. Harry glanced towards her sister worriedly. He knew that she could go into another panic attack. Her panic attacks were getting worse and worse every time she has one. Harry knew that something bad may happen to her and he didn't want that to happen at all. Even Jasper noticed what was happening to Alice when he asked what happened to her.

When Christmas came Alice woke up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She had never gotten presents before. Mrs. Weasley gave her a purple sweater with a golden letter A on the front of it. Along with it there was some fudge. She even gotten a silvery cloak from someone. From Rosalie she gotten chocolate frogs, fudge, and sugar quills. She gave Alice a book on different Quidditch teams. This way she could choose which team she wanted to support. From Hagrid, she received a carved wooden flute.

Harry received the same silvery cloak, which turned out to be an invisibility cloak. He had gotten a letter from Ginny Weasley who has a crush on him. When he read her letter he smiled. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sweater like Alice's, but it had a golden H on the front and it was red. From Hagrid he also gotten a wooden flute. From Hermione he received some candy. He knew that Jasper wanted to give Alice his gift later in the day. He had to wait until she came down to give it to her.

Later on when Alice finally came down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Jasper was waiting for her. He was holding a large wrapped box in his hands. "Alice, I wanted to give you something special, but I didn't know what to give you. I hope that you like what's inside."

"Jasper, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm use to not getting anything for Christmas or my birthday."

"Ali, I want you to have something for Christmas. I want you to be happy. Harry wants you to be happy. Go on open it." He gave her the gift. She ripped the yellow wrapping paper apart. She then opened the box. She gasped when she saw what inside. "Well, what do you think?"

"Jazz, how did you afford this?"

"My family is wealthy. Almost as wealthy as your family is."

Inside the box was a book of counter and defensive spells. In a smaller box there was a necklace. When it glows red it tells either Harry or Jasper that she was having a panic attack. There was one more surprise in the box. It was a sketchbook with pencils and erasers. "Why, Jazz."

"The book because it would be quicker to learn defensive spells when the time comes. The necklace is very special. If it glows red then it would let either Harry or I know that you are having a panic attack. I got the sketchbook so you could draw you visions in order to show us what you see inside of telling us."

Later that night both Alice and Harry snuck out to the library in order to find out who is Nickolas Famel is. However, Alice already knows who he is from her visions. She hasn't told Harry yet because she wants him to find out by himself. He didn't find anything on him. They ran into an empty room. They found a strange mirror.

When both of them looked into the mirror they saw their parents. However, when Alice looked by herself she saw something completely different. She saw herself sanding with Jasper, but she was in a chair of some sort. "Alice what did you see in the mirror?"

She didn't answer him at all. Mostly it was because she didn't want him to know what she saw. Soon they headed back to the common room. Alice didn't go back to the room with the mirror, but Harry did. She quickly went up to her dorm and got out her sketchbook from her bedside table. She drew what she had seen in the mirror. She had to make sure no one saw that page with Jasper on it.

**Please review. I need more characters, but this time Quidditch players for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. **

**Name:**

**Year:**

**Position:**

**Gender:**

**House: **

**They don't have to be on Quidditch players, but I would like them to be though. **


	10. Nickolas Flamel

Chapter ten- Nickolas Famel

Once the Christmas holidays were over and the five friends started classes again. They had no time to look for information on Nickolas Famel. Alice made sure to wear her necklace from Jasper as much as she could. She had only forgotten it a few times since classes started again. Draco Malfoy got his chance to attack her in the corridor between Transfiguration and Charms.

She woke up in the hospital wing. She had no idea what happened. Her friends and brother were by her side. This was one of the times Alice had forgotten to wear her special necklace. She didn't know that it also alerts danger. She looked towards Harry for help. She wanted to know what had happened to her. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. He knew that she needed to know, but it might make her have a panic attack.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Now she was scared that her voice was gone forever. "Ali, relax, you won't be able to talk for awhile. Malfoy did a spell to make that you couldn't tell anyone. He didn't know that the ghosts witnessed the whole thing. They reported it to Professor Flickwick and McGonagall. Now Malfoy's got a month or so of detentions." Harry paused for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore wants you to have body guards for awhile. Emmett Cullen will be taking the first shift."

"Ali, you will be able to talk in a few days or so. You will be excused from classes until then. Until Madam Pomfrey releases you, you need to stay in bed. Your legs are very stiff so you have to stay where you are. You must wear your necklace all the time for now. I will let you know when you are allowed to take it off. I only gave it to you was because of how much danger you're in."

A small tear rolled down from her eyelid. Jasper knew that she was upset when she heard the news about what happened to her. He silently sent her a wave of calm. Within seconds she was calmed down a little. Hopefully no one noticed the change in Alice's emotions. To both Jasper and Alice's luck no one did notice. She wanted to say something that was very important. Harry gave her a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote: _Look on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog card for information on Nickolas Famel._

He read his sister's note. He smiled at what she wrote for them. "What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We need to look on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog card for information on Nickolas Famel. Alice knows who he is. She has known all this time. She must have kept it a secret ever since Hagrid told us."

"Why hasn't she told us?"

Harry finally used his telepathy to help out his sister. He would only use it if he needs to. However, he can only communicate telepathically with Alice. "She wanted us to find on our own. She had a vision about him and didn't tell us. She's been getting good at hiding her visions from me." He never told the others that he and Alice could communicate telepathically. He had to keep that secret from his friends. "I know that there are more that she's keeping from me, but I still didn't know what it is."

Darkness approached so that meant that her brother and friends had to leave her for the night. She didn't want to be left alone. Harry sighed. "What is it?"

"She doesn't want us to leave her alone." He turned towards Alice. "It's okay, Ali we will be back when we can. It will be as soon as we can."

She stared at her brother. She was definitely afraid of something, but what was it. "Ali, you will be fine for the night. Nothing bad will happen to you with Madam Pompfrey near by." Jasper whispered in her ear.

Alice decided to sign 'thank you' to him. She knew sign language and would use it when she needs to. This is one of the only ways she could communicate without anyone noticing. She didn't feel like writing a note for Jasper so she signed to him. Luckily he knew sign language. He smiled back and signed 'you're welcome, Alice'.

"What did you say to her, Jasper?"

He waited until they were out of the hospital wing. "I told her that she'll be fine while Madam Pomfrey is with her. Then she signed 'thank you' and I signed 'you're welcome' to her."

"You know sign language?"

"Yes, I do, Harry. I'll explain all about it later. I don't know how long Malfoy's curse will last. I hope that it would only last a few days, but I'm not positive. I'm so sorry, Harry, but that's all I know."

"What do you mean you don't know how long Malfoy's curse will last?"

"I've read only a few books about the curse that Malfoy used on Alice. Hopefully it will only last a few days, but sometimes it would last a week or so at most."

Four of the friends headed back to Gryffindor tower. Harry was so terrified that Alice would never get her voice back. He knew that she would at some point. He was just nervous that she wouldn't get her voice back anytime soon. They got to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry gave her the password. She swung open and the friends went inside into the common room.

Ron looked at the back of his Dumbledore chocolate frog card. He quickly read it. "I found him Flamel."

Hermione raced up the stairs to get a book. She was back within five minutes. She quickly opened the book to a certain page. Together the four friends read the page. "Nickolas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerers stone."

"The what?" the three boys asked.

"Honestly don't you two read?" Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Don't you know what it is?"

"Hey, Alice is getting good a blocking her thoughts from me when she wants to. She only told me where to look for Nickolas Flamel."

The next morning only Harry and Jasper went to check on Alice. The schools nurse Madam Pomfrey let them in reluctantly. She didn't want anyone disturbing Alice while she slept. However, it turned out that she heard two pairs of footsteps so she woke up quickly. She also knew that her friends and brother found what they were looking for, ever since the Christmas holidays.

**Please Review! I would like to have at least five more reviews before the next update. How long do you want Malfoy's curse on Alice to last? Please answer this in you review.**


	11. Norbert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do however, own the characters that I make up. **

Chapter Eleven- Norbert

After a few days Alice was able to get up and walk for a bit before having to go back to bed. Jasper was the only one besides Harry to visit her everyday. They would talk to her. However, she hasn't gotten her voice back and probably would take several more days to come back. Jasper could feel her frustration and sadness. He knew that there was pain underneath those emotions, but didn't voice them.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team came to visit her one afternoon. Luckily Alicia Spinnet knew sign language because her little sister Hope was deaf. Hope would be coming to Hogwarts next year. Alice and Alicia would talk for a while by signing. "Alicia what is Alice saying?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Alice said that she's hoping to get her voice back soon. She wants to play the match against Hufflepuff even if…"

"Even if what, Alicia?" Oliver Wood asked this time.

"Even if she's too weak to play. She doesn't care if she's risking her life. All she cares about is making her father proud of her. She has a secret ability, but she made me swear not to tell anyone."

Tears began to roll down Alice's cheek. Just as the tears started she gritted her teeth. She was in pain. Since she couldn't scream out loud no one besides Alicia and Katie could tell that something was very wrong. "Someone get Madam Pomfrey. Fred go get her now! What would you do if Angelina was in this bed?" Katie Bell commanded.

Within moments both Fred and Madam Pomfrey were by Alice's bed. "What's wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey?" Angelina asked.

"I have no idea right now. I have never seen this happen before especially to a first year. Mr. Wood please go get Mr. Potter and Mr. Hale." Oliver nodded his head.

He left the hospital wing. He headed to Gryffindor tower to find Harry and Jasper. Oliver quickly found them sitting by the fire. He was able to bring them back to the hospital wing without telling them that something was wrong with Alice. He was back in the hospital wing with both Harry and Jasper within twenty or so minutes.

When Harry saw his sister almost unconscious now. Silently Jasper sent a wave of calm toward her in hopes that it would help. Both boys ran to her side. "Ali open your eyes for me please." Harry's voice was almost a whisper. "Open your mind for me and tell me what is wrong"

"Harry is she telling you anything?"

"Not at the moment Jasper. She's too weak to open her mind."

"I think what ever the curse that Malfoy did on her also weakened her as well," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"It did weaken her because I can feel it. Since she's my twin I can feel how weak she is."

"Harry, exactly how weak is she?"

"She's very weak, Jasper. She's also in pain for some reason. I just don't know why she would be in so much pain right now."

"I know that she is pain because I can feel her pain. Just don't ask why I know, okay. It has to be kept a secret so even if you ask I can't tell you, all right."

Harry nodded his head so Jasper knew that his friend wouldn't ask him how he could feel Alice's pain. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was made to leave the hospital wing and only Harry and Jasper were allowed to stay by Alice's bedside. Her brother held her small cold hand. While, Jasper carefully stroked her soft hair in hopes of keeping her calm. He hoped that by stroking her soft hair would take away the pain that she's in.

It was almost dinner when Madam Pomfrey made Harry and Jasper leave for the night. Jasper left reluctantly, but Harry didn't even want to leave his sister's side. He finally was convinced to leave by Jasper. As the two boys were leaving Professor Dumbledore came in. "Poppy, how is Ms. Potter?"

"She's worse than before, Albus. For some reason she's in a lot of pain. Now she might be in a small coma, but I'm not sure." She thought for a moment. "I don't know if she should go to St. Mungos or stay here. I mean her brother might want to be by her side when he can. "

"For now, Poppy don't move her alright. Maybe she just needs rest."

Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright, but she plays Quidditch, Albus. Don't you want her to play in the next match against Hufflepuff? Or do you think that Mr. Potter should play for her?"

"We should ask him. Mr. Malfoy is lucky he isn't going to get expelled. Harry, would you like to play for your sister?"

"I might have to play for her, but she's so much better than me."

"Harry, there isn't enough time for Ali to get her strength back so you need to do it."

"Jasper, she's the starter seeker though. Wood hasn't even seen me play except two times."

The next morning Harry still didn't decide if he wanted to play for Alice. While walking towards the hospital wing to visit her, Harry, Jasper, Ron, and even Hermione ran into Hagrid. He was hiding something behind his back, but the four friends didn't even ask him. When the four friends reached the hospital wing. They saw Alice sitting up in the bed. She wasn't pale anymore. She was back to full strength.

"Ali, you're awake!" Jasper whispered excitedly.

"Jazz, you're here?" she whispered. Her voice was barely back. Madam Pomfrey didn't know if it would last long though.

"Save your voice please, Ms. Potter. I don't know how long you would have your voice back. For now you are allowed to leave, but please come back in a week or so for a check up."

Alice nodded her head slowly. She knew that her voice wouldn't be back permanently for a while. Both Harry and Jasper helped her up and out of the bed. At least she was able to walk now. She was supported all the way back to Gryffindor tower. She knew that Hagrid was hiding something. She had already figured it out. She had not yet told any of her friends or her brother.

That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to visit Hagrid. Jasper stayed with Alice to help her catch up. She got mostly caught up in all of her subjects. By the time that happened though, the others were back from Hagrid's. "Alice, Hagrid has a dragon egg."

"I know that, Harry." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"How do you know that, Ali?"

"She had a vision not too long ago about it. She told me, but instead of telling me she wrote it and showed me."

"What else did she see?"

"She saw that the three of you are going to get into trouble when you try to get the baby dragon to Charlie."

"We'll change your vision."

Alice immediately shook her head no. She knew that when the time came they would make the same decision. "What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said that we'll make the same decision when the time came."

A few weeks later Alice would be playing in her second match. She was able to play, but she had to be careful. Madam Hooch warned all the players that they would get a detention if they attacked Alice for no reason. Within five or so minutes Alice caught the golden snitch, which was hovering over Professor Snape's left ear. The final score was 200-10 in the favor of Gryffindor.

That night however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped Charlie Weasley to take Norbert to Romania. All their way down from the Astronomy tower Flitch caught them. They got a detention along with fifty points each taken from Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was also out of bed after hours. He got a detention and seventy points taken from Slytherin.

**Please review. Should the detention take place in the forbidden forest or somewhere else? There is a reason why I only had Harry, Ron, and Hermione get into trouble. Draco still is on his month detention from when he attacked Alice. He will get into more trouble in this story. **


	12. The Detention

Chapter Twelve- The Detention

The next morning barely anyone was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who were talking to them. Alice loved her brother very much, but she was upset with him for what he did. Since she couldn't voice it she thought it for him. Harry used his telepathy in order to read what she was thinking about him.

By March, Ron had turned twelve and he, Harry, and Hermione still hadn't gone their detention yet. One morning the three of them had received a note from Professor McGonagall about their detention. It would take place that night. All four of them would have their detention in the forbidden forest with Hagrid.

"It serves you right, Harry. I told you that you can't change the future unless you change your mind."

"Alice, I'm sorry that I lost all the points you gained in the last Quidditch match. You have every right to be made at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm just disappointed in you. I had hoped that you were going to change your mind, but you didn't."

Alice's voice had come back permanently. Well at least this time. It may happen again, but Alice was hopeful that it wouldn't. She was working on some of her essays. Today she only had two, one was for Transfiguration and the other was for potions. She was the best in class besides Hermione. "Alice, you need to rest. Your legs won't get better if you stay up."

"Thanks, Jazz. You really do care about me don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Ali."

Night fell on the grounds of Hogwarts. By quarter to eleven Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the entrance hall. Draco Malfoy was already there with Flitch. He led them towards Hagrid's hut. Flitch waited for Hagrid to come out. Finally at almost midnight he came out of his hut holding a crossbow. Fang his dog trotted out behind him. "Let's go you three. Flitch you better be back by morning or I'll tell Professor Dumbledore."

Just as the people who had detention Alice was sucked into a vision. _Jasper was siting by her side. She was unconscious on a soft bed. Her brother Harry had already woken up. He only had minor injuries, but Alice had more severe injuries. Jasper held her hand to let her know that she wasn't alone. _Her vision stopped abruptly. She could tell that it would happen at the end of this year. Sometime in June her vision will take place.

Outside at night the group spit up. Harry and Malfoy went with Fang along one path and Ron and Hermione went with Hagrid along a different path. It was Harry and Malfoy who found the dead unicorn. They saw that something standing over the corpse. Malfoy screamed a high pierce shirk that sounded like a girl. He and Fang ran away from the spot. Harry's scar burned. His scare wasn't the only one that burned. Alice's scar burned slightly more painfully.

All of a sudden a half horse and a half man came to his rescue. It was all over within minutes. The group was heading back towards Hagrid's hut sooner rather than later. Even though Harry's scar wasn't burning anymore, Alice's was more severe then before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower while Malfoy headed down to the dungeons.

As they entered the tower Harry saw Alice lying down on the red couch with Jasper hovering over her. "Jasper what's wrong with her?"

"Her scar is burning extremely more painful than it was twenty minutes or so ago. They question is why?"

"Jazz, it hurts." Alice was whimpering. Jasper silently sent her a wave of calm hoping it will help her calm down just a little.

"Harry has your sister's scar ever hurt so painfully before when yours hasn't?"

"Yes, but only once before. It was when she was three and for some reason. I held her until it passed. That one only lasted ten minutes though."

It took over an hour for Alice's scar to stop throbbing. They had to ask a teacher about this. They wanted to know why sometimes Alice's scar would throb more painfully than Harry's would. The question was that would they get the answers that they need or not. Alice hoped that they would. Right now she felt weak. Harry knew what she was thinking. Finally they were able to get to bed.

Alice laid awake thinking. She finally fell asleep. Her scar didn't ache once that night. She was finally glad that she could get some well deserved sleep. She dreamt of Jasper who was by her side everyday now. She wanted to know why Jasper cared about her so much now, but she knew that she wouldn't get her answer until later. Hopefully her visions will tell her something other than that he truly cares for her.

The next morning still no one was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione besides Alice and Jasper. The three of them knew that they lost so many points that night so Gryffindor lost it's lead. Alice, Harry, Hermione, Jasper, and Ron went to visit Professor Dumbledore in his office. Somehow they got past the gargoyle that was blocking the way. They walked up the stairs towards his office.

Alice knocked on the ivory door. "Come in." she heard through the door. She opened the door and the five of them walked in. "What can I do for you five?"

"Last night, Alice's and mine scars burned. However, Alice's was very painful even after mine stopped. This only happened once before though. Why is Alice the only one who has to go through that amount of pain?"

"I don't know. Come to me if it happens again. Did it happen before?"

"Yes, when I was three."

He nodded his head slowly. "I'll look into it, but for now go to breakfast.

The five of them left the office and headed to the Great Hall. "Are you going to be okay?" Alice nodded slowly.

**Please Review. It might take longer for me to Update because Finals are coming up, but I'll try. **


	13. Through the Trapdoor

Chapter thirteen- Through the Trapdoor

Exams were finally upon the students of Hogwarts. Alice studied hard so she knew that she would get good grades. Harry on the other hand was too nervous to study. By the end of the week Alice, Harry, Hermione, Jasper, and Ron walked out into the courtyard for some fresh air. They decided to talk with Hagrid for a while. The sun felt so good on their faces. It turned out that he gave some useful information to the quintet. However, he didn't mean to say it at all.

Alice wanted to tell Professor McGonagall that someone was going to try and steal the stone, but she knew that no one would believe her. Alice only knew this because she had seen this happen in a vision of hers, but she didn't tell anyone what was going to happen. She didn't even tell her brother Harry for some odd reason. The only person who she did have the strength to tell was Jasper for another very odd reason. So the five of them finally headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore right way. Do you know where he is?"

"He isn't here, Ms. Potter. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"It's my belief that someone might try to steal the Sorcerers stone tonight."

"I see, well I'm afraid that I can't help you. Why don't you five go back outside and enjoy the nice weather."

The five of them left the classroom. "I think that we should go through the trapdoor tonight."

"Harry! Do you know how dangerous that is to do?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Alice, I know how dangerous that is. All of us are going. I need every single one of our brains."

Alice groaned under her breath. It was lucky that no body of her friends heard her. Why does her brother have to play hero? During the summers he would protect her from Dudley, but that didn't work out very well. She would eventually get beaten up. She could still feel all of her bruises on her body. She most certainly didn't want to remember one of her worsts memories. With a sudden wave of clam she was pulled out her thoughts. "Are you alright Alice?"

"I'm fine, Jazz."

As evening approached the five some were getting very nervous. Jasper had to keep sending a wave of clam towards Alice every five or so minutes. The common room was almost deserted by now. Harry sneaked up to get his invisibility cloak while Alice went to get hers. She didn't get a panic attack while she was waiting. That was the most important because then no one would be able to help calm her down. Within five more minutes both of them were back down in the common room.

Before they could put the cloaks over them, however, a voice stopped them. Neville was sitting in an open red chair with Trevor, his toad sitting on the arm of the chair. "Neville what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Alice. I thought that you were the one who told me to stand up for myself. You will get Gryffindor into more trouble. I won't you do it so I'll fight you." He put both of his hands into fist and raised them into the air.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. Petricfictous totalous." His arms snapped to his side and legs went together like glue. He was frozen as ice as he fell over backward. "I'm so sorry Neville. I hope that you can forgive me."

All five of the friends headed out the portrait hole with Alice and Harry's cloaks over them to cover them. Alice still didn't think that it was a good idea to be out of bed so late. However, she knew that she needed to save to stone from being stolen from the least possible person that her brother expected. They headed down to the third floor corridor. It didn't take them long to get there, but they were held up for a few minutes by Peeves.

Harry used his best bloody barren voice to scare off Peeves. To everyone's surprise it worked very well. After he was gone the five friends began on their way again. Hermione unlocked the door. Alice pulled her invisibility cloak off first. She and Jasper were visible again. Harry then pulled his off second to reveal he, Ron, and Hermione. Fluffy the three- headed dog was asleep already. Somebody already put him to sleep by putting a spell on the golden harp.

Harry, Ron, and Jasper moved the paw that was over the trapdoor. However, once it was off the door, Fluffy woke up. Alice gave Jasper her wooden flute to play because he was the best musician. Within minutes the three- headed dog was asleep once again. They took the handle of the trapdoor and lifted it up. It took three of them to be able to lift it up. "I think that Harry should go first since this was his idea."

"Alice, you're the youngest so you go first."

"Fine, here I go."

She took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on something that was soft, but alive. Her bother landed beside her not long after. Hermione, Ron, and Jasper followed moments after. However, since Jasper had stopped playing Fluffy was awake again. The plant began to move all around them. Alice knew that the plant was Devil Snare so she had to relax. Hermione was the first one who fell through. "Just relax!" she called up to them.

Alice was the next one to fall through the Devil Snare. She landed hard on the floor below the plant. Above them Ron was still freaking out, but at least Harry and Jasper were trying to relax. Within a few minutes both of them fell through the killer plant. 'Hermione, Ron's not relaxing."

"Ron, you must relax." She knew that he wouldn't relax anytime soon. She shot light out the end of her wand. He fell through the plant.

All five of the friends headed into the next chamber, which was a bunch of flying keys. Alice caught the right key to open the door to go into the next chamber. The key was very rusty and old wing. So it was easy to catch. Hermione opened the door. They walked through into a chess chamber. "Alice and Hermione you two need to be the queen side castles, Harry and Jasper you two are the bishops, and as I will be a knight."

The five pieces that Ron named departed from the chessboard. Each of them took their places where the pieces left. After twenty minutes Ron decided to sacrifice himself. Of course, Alice saw what he was going to do. "Ron, don't do it."

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Ron's going to sacrifice himself."

"What?"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not?"

He and the horse moved their last move. The white queen moved right in front of him and smashed Ron to the ground. Alice and Hermione screamed while Harry and Jasper gasped. Alice was able to move right in front of the white king. "Checkmate." He threw his crown in front of Alice's feet. All the pieces departed after they bowed their heads.

Alice, Harry, Hermione, and Jasper ran towards Ron who was still lying on the floor. "Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Alice, you, Harry, and Jasper head ahead. I'll take Ron out of here."

Alice, Harry, and Jasper headed ahead into the next chamber. Alice was able to figure out the potion puzzle within five minutes. She and Harry headed ahead while Jasper headed back. In the last chamber there was a person who that Harry least expected.

**Please Review. As you know I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. The twins first year is almost over. **


	14. The Man With Two Faces

Chapter Fourteen- The Man With Two Faces

As both Alice and Harry walked into the final chamber, their scars began to burn. Harry gasped when he saw that it was Qurriell and not Snape. Professor Qurriell was looking at a familiar looking mirror. It was the mirror of erised. The mirror that both Harry and Alice found around Christmas time and she had never told him what she saw in the mirror. "You?" Harry asked.

"Me? Of course it was me."

"I thought that it was Snape. That day at the Quidditch match he tried to kill Alice."

"No, dear boy I tried to kill her."

"Snape was trying to save me, Harry. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. He was muttering a counter curse, Harry."

Qurriell turned his attention back to the mirror. He was trying to figure out the mirror. Alice knew what he wanted. "Now, how does this work?" he asked himself. 'Use the boy and the girl' a voice told him in his ear. "Come here Potters."

When Alice looked into the mirror she saw exactly the same as she did during the holidays. Qurriell didn't ask her what she saw though. Instead he snapped his fingers and rope bound her tightly. Luckily she could still breathe. It was up to Harry to do something about her situation. When he looked into the mirror and he saw something completely different. Harry felt the wait of the stone drop into the pocket of his pants. "Harry, help me please," she whispered.

"Well what do you see?"

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." He had just lied, but Qurriell didn't seem to notice. All of a sudden the ropes that bounded to Alice fell off of her.

Harry and Alice weren't even a few steps away from the mirror when the cold voice spoke again. 'He lies, he lies.'

"Come back here, Potter. Tell me what do you see?"

The cold voice spoke once again. "Let me speak to them face to face."

"Master you're not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this." The voice was getting colder and colder every time it spoke.

Qurriell began to unwrap his thick purple turban. Once he took off the fabric another face came out from behind it. His face was pale and flat. There was a barely a nose. Alice's hand snapped onto her scar. While she was distracted something pierced into her stomach. Her knees buckled beneath her. She could faintly hear her brother saying her name. "Alice, please stay awake for me."

"Give me what is in your pocket."

"Never will I give you the stone."

Five minutes later Alice was almost unconscious and Harry passed out. He woke up to a warm voice. "Welcome back, Harry." He looked over to Alice on a different bed. She was still unconscious. "Don't worry she'll be okay."

"How come she's still unconscious, Professor Dumbledore?" He was worried about his sister not being awake, yet. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Madam Pomfrey still doesn't know why, yet. All that she knows is that Alice lost a lot of blood almost a week ago." Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath. "She's probably still very weak so she'll be out a little longer. Her legs will be growing weaker every year now instead of every decade now."

"Her legs don't get weak every decade, but when she's very angry at someone."

They talked about the stone for at least an hour. An hour later Alice finally woke up. "Harry?" Her voice was just a whisper. Her left ankle was wrapped in a bandage. Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal her ankle because it was sprained. The only thing that she could heal was Alice's stomach. "What happened to my ankle?"

"Ms. Potter your ankle is sprained severely and that's why I couldn't heal it." Madam Pomfrey stood next to her bed. "You have a visitor." Jasper came into the room.

"Hey, Ali. How are you feeling?"

"Jazz, I'm doing fine. I'm weak, Jazz." He sat on the side of her hospital bed. He took a hold of one of her hands.

"You are not fine, Ali. I can see and feel that you're in pain."

The school nurse came back to the bed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hale, but visiting hours are over. Since she'll be strong enough to go to the feast tomorrow."

"Bye, Jazz."

"Bye, Ali see you later."

He left the room slowly. Alice watched him leave with sad eyes. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She loved his presence because he kept her calm. Once he left the room the calm wore off of Alice. Her ankle did hurt a lot, but she ignored it the best that she could. She knew that she missed the last Quidditch match of the season. She wondered who won the cup. It was probably Slytherin that won the Quidditch cup this year.

After awhile she fell asleep while her brother and Professor Dumbledore talked about something. Their whispers were quiet, but she could still hear them. Later on her dream became a vision. This was the first one in a long time that she had a vision while she slept. The last time that it happened was when she was six years old. However, this time it was about her and Jasper and it was slightly more positive than negative. She smiled in her sleep. She hoped that Harry didn't see her smile because then he would wonder why she was smiling.

The next morning Jasper came back to the hospital wing to help Alice out of her hospital bed. He then left her alone to change into her clothes. A few minutes later both of them walked out of the room together. She still needed support because of her sprained ankle. He was able to get her out and into the corridor. It took them almost an hour to get to Gryffindor tower. "Jazz, my ankle hurts so badly, please help me. In fact my whole body hurts just as bad." She was whimpering for the most of the way back to the tower.

He finally sent her a wave of calm in hopes that it would help her a little. It did help, but only by a very small amount. Finally they reached the portrait of the fat lady and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Jasper gave the password and the portrait swung open. He helped Alice into the room. Hermione rushed over to them and helped him to bring Alice to the red couch. "Are you okay Ali?"

"Jazz, please stay with me until the pain goes away. I feel better when you're near by. My ankle hurts so much."

"I know, so I'll stay until the pain goes away."

Hermione noticed something between them. She saw that they were soon going to be more than best friends. She had to keep it a secret from Harry. After a while she turned back to what she was doing. She was talking to Ron about what she was hoping to get on her exams. He wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

Later that evening Jasper helped Alice to do down to the Great Hall for the leaving feast. Her ankle was healing, but it was slow. However, she was able to walk almost on her own, but she still needed his support. She knew which house was going to win, but she also knew that there would be a twist. It didn't take long for them to get to the Great Hall for the feast. Harry was already there. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and told the house standings. Gryffindor was in last place with 225 points, Hufflepuff was in third place with 326 points, Ravenclaw was in second with 356 points and in first was Slytherin with 472 points. The Slytherin table cheered loudly. "Yes, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. First, to Ms. Hermione Granger for being calm in face of devil snare 50 points. Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley I award you 50 points for the best playing of wizard chess I've seen in many years. Third to Ms. Alice Potter for pure logic and outstanding courage I award 50 points. Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter for pure love and bravery I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

"We're tied with Slytherin," Hermione said cheerfully.

"It takes all kinds of courage. It takes bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Therefore, I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Both the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff erupted into cheers at the downfall of Slytherin. All three tables threw their black hats into the air. The feast was amazing and Alice knew that it would be the last good meal that she would eat for awhile. So she would eat as much as she could before she would get full.

By the next morning they were on the train in a compartment. The golden quintet had one of their own. Both Alice and Harry were scared to return home. They knew that their cousin were torture them again during the summer. Her bruises were faded, but not completely gone from her skin. Her ankle was still hurting her, but it was getting better. At least she could walk on her own now. The friends played exploding snap for a few hours while they were still allowed to do magic.

At the end of the game the candy lady passed the compartment. Hermione got a whole bunch of food for them to share. They ate the rest of the way back to Kings Cross station. Finally, the train pulled into the station about two hours later. Alice got Merlin and Godric Gryffindor in chocolate frog cards. Harry had gotten the same ones some how.

All five of them went through the barrier. Alice and Harry's aunt and uncle were there waiting for them. They were standing far from other families. Mrs. Weasley hugged Alice and Harry after they came through. "Bye, Alice, bye Harry. See you next year. Why don't you come over during the summer?"

"Bye Ron. I hope to see you soon, but probably we'll be stuck where we live."

Alice and Harry got into the back of the Dursley's car. The car pulled away from the station. It drove them back to the doom and abuse that they're use to. For Alice they will neglect her some more, but hopefully not abuse her anymore, but not likely. She knows that both will not stop anytime soon. They drove back to number 4 privet drive and back to the twins' doom.

**The first year is done. The first chapter of the second year should be coming soon. Please review. Should both Alice and Harry be parslemouth or just one of them? Please answer the question. **


End file.
